The Days Before the Wedding
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Maria and Georg have a heated moment a few days before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Georg I need you to do something for me later" said Max approaching from the terrace. Georg sighed "What is it this time Max?"

"My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Max I dont have time for this right now, I will help you later, have you maybe seen Fraulein Maria?"

"Maria Darling it's Maria" said Maria whilst walking up to her rather annoyed Captain.

"She is right you know. You will be husband and wife in 3 weeks Georg."

I like the sound of that Maria said quietly.

"Dont you think I know that Max."

"Dear me" Maria said walking towards Georg. Max could see he was unwanted by Georg and left the room.

"Come now my Captain, tell me whats wrong with you this morning."

"Nothing is wrong love, I have just been a little frustrated I guess"

"Frustrated?" Maria said teasingly "would you care to explain Captain?" She led him into the empty ballroom and closed the door behind her.

"What are you up to?" Georg said rather surprised.

"Me?" Maria said with a little giggle "I am not up to anything Captain." She put her hands around his neck and kissed him, Gerog almost instantly put his hands on her waist.

"Now Captain, tell me what is frustrating you"

Georg hesitated a bit at first but then finally said "you are Maria, your the one frustrating me."

"Me? how in the world am I frustrating you?"

"Easy" Georg said "with your sky blue eyes, kissable lips, slim figure, golden hair."

"Oh so thats what you mean" Maria said whilst smirking at her fiancée.

"Yes Maria, Im not one for letting small things bother me but unfortunately with all the CHAPERONES around the house I find it hard to, to ..."

"To show me how you feel about me" Maria completed his words.

"Yes exactly Maria, to show you how I feel about you"

"I feel the same way" said Maria while looking lovingly into his eyes. Georg looked into Maria's eyes and saw that her words were completely true, so he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"Wow" was all Maria could mutter when they eventually pulled apart for air. Suddenly Georg couldn't help himself and he pushed Maria up against the wall and started kissing her deeply and forcefully just when Maria was started to kiss back the doors of the ballroom opened.

"Oh sorry Georg I didn't know you had company" Max said with a wide cheeky smile on his face. Maria knew that what was about to happen would not be a pretty sight.

"MAX ,HOW DARE YOU!" Georg said blazing mad "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SOME ROOMS IN THIS HOUSE ARE NOT TO BE DISTURBED!"

"I am sorry, I simply wanted to talk to you about our conversation earlier and I couldn't find you so I decided look in here and found you..." Max trailed off " AND Maria" he said, smirking.

Maria bowed her head in shame, when Georg saw that Maria was embarrassed he stormed up to Max.

"Max how dare you, this is my house and Maria is my love and I won't allow you to make her feel so uncomfortable!" Georg shouted raising his hand to swing it at Max when suddenly he felt a firm grip on his elbow.

"Darling please I'm sure Max didn't mean it" Maria said slightly shaking with tears forming in her eyes. Georg felt awful that he had scared her in such a way and apologised to Max and Max finally left the room.

Georg turned to face Maria only to find her quickly walking to exit of the room whilst crying. "Maria wait!" Georg shouted but Maria kept on walking, slowly running after her Georg felt deeply dissipointed that he had hurt her.

WILL IT ALWAYS BE THIS WAY?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

"Maria wait" Georg yelled and grabbed her arm. Maria almost immediately turned around to face him.

"Im sorry Georg" Maria said sobbing.

"Im sorry that i have frightened you Maria, it's just sometimes he makes me so mad and he has the worst sense of timing"

"I know darling but really, was it so necessary to make a scene like that?" Maria said whilst Georg dried her tears.

"I guess I was a bit unreasonable, but Maria,I just can't help myself, I can't help my feelings for you" Georg explained passionately.

Maria began to forget her fear of what just happened and told him that she feels the same way but, she wants to wait until the wedding to consummate their love.

"Its alright love I understand" Georg said but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

2 weeks later at the dinner table.

As usual Maria was late ...

"Georg where are the children?" Maria asked puzzled.

"Oh um they're out with Max, he said he wanted to treat them a little"

Little did Maria know that Georg had to practically beg Max to do so, and the Captain wasn't a man to beg, but he was desperate for some alone time with the woman he loves.

"Thats rather nice of him, don't you think?" Maria questioned.

"Oh yes very nice, very nice" Georg said thinking of how he had to beg Max.

That night after dinner, Maria had decided to go into the kitchen to get her something to drink.

'Where is the apple juice?' Maria said to herself.

"Looking for this?" Georg said looking rather smug whilst holding the carton of apple juice in his hand.

"Perhaps" Maria said slowly walking toward him.

Georg held the jar out to Maria but every time she tried to grab it from him, he would pull his hand away preventing her from taking the carton.

"Haha, Georg please!"

"Oh no,no,no,no,no" said Georg, quite enjoying tormenting Maria.

Suddenly Maria yanked the carton out of his hands causing the juice to spill all over Maria's chest.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID! WOW that's cold"

Georg tried to help, but all he could see were Maria's breasts showing through her nightdress because the juice made it see trough.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Maria said a bit angrily.

"i um.. i .." Georg couldn't finish his words.

"Georg is everything alright?" Maria asked concerned.

Maria noticed where his eyes where and she turned around blushing crimson.

When suddenly she felt Georg touch her ...


	3. Chapter 3

He put his hands on her waist.

"Georg" Maria breathed as the Captain started to move his fingers in small circular motions on her hips, she turned around in his arms and Georg instantly put his hands on the small of her back and pushed her body flush against his.  
He had waited so long for a moment alone with his beautiful fiancée. She was so captivating.

Georg decided that he couldn't wait any longer and pressed his lips firmly on hers, Maria gasped in surprise, but then she slowly melted into him, throwing her arms around his neck to steady herself as she felt her knees begin to buckle. Georg continued this sweet torture as he seductively trailed kisses from her earlobe all the way down to the nape of her neck and then back to her lips, which were now swollen form his previous kisses.

Moments later Maria was perched on the kitchen counter with Georg In between her legs, whilst never breaking their heated kiss. Maria trembled with anticipation as his hands travelled up her smooth thighs, sliding her nightgown further up her legs. She was fascinated with the way he responded when she ran her delicate fingers over his toned chest. Georg stroked her sides, and she cried out his name when his fingers brushed up against the sides of her breasts through her extremely thin, and now see through nightgown. Their hands were constantly roaming each others bodies as Georg lifted Maria's nightgown over her head, revealing her creamy skin and slim figure. Maria's head was thrown back in ecstasy as he kissed from the base of her throat all the way down to her belly button...

Just as they both climaxed, Georg stilled and looked into her eyes, which were clouded with lust, he felt disappointed in himself that he went against her wishes to wait until the wedding night to consummate their love, so he gently pulled out of her and started to get dressed.

"Georg?"

"I'm sorry Maria" he apologised, as he ran out of the room.

Maria was left feeling very confused, what was the matter with her? Was she not everything he wanted her to be? Did she not please him? All these thoughts were circling around in her head as she sat alone in the kitchen, crying softly to herself.

'Will it always be like this?' Maria thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After Maria was dressed, she left the kitchen, she felt very disappointed in herself and also very sad. She walked to her room only to stop at Georg's bedroom door.

She didn't know if he wanted to talk about it or not, but she decided to wait until the morning, so she just turned around and carried on walking to her room, weeping as she left.

The Next Morning at Breakfast...

"Papa, where is Fraulein Maria?" asked Brigitta.

"I'm not sure Brigitta, I'm not sure." said Georg

"Could you go check Papa?" Questioned a worried Marta.

"Very well" Georg said and left the room.

Georg knocked gently on Maria's door but didn't get a reply, he tried again, but still no answer so he decided to go inside.

Georg found Maria asleep and still wearing the clothes that she was wearing the night before. He realized she must have gone directly to bed after he left her. He sat down next to her sleeping figure on the bed and began stroking her face, he felt that her cheeks were damp with tears and that her eyes were red and swollen, that's when he knew that she had been crying.

'Oh Maria, sweet Maria. What have I done' he said softly to himself, at that moment she opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

Not one of them spoke a word, they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Maria suddenly sat up and threw herself at Georg, giving him a hug whilst repeatedly apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing my love?" Georg asked surprised.

"I'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry that I wasn't what you expected me to be." Maria said sadly.

"No, no, no Maria you were Magnificent!" Georg said smiling.

"Then why did you run off like that?"

"Well, you see I was disappointed with myself."

"What do you mean Georg, you were Amazing" Maria said, blushing.

"Thank you love, but that's not what I was disappointed about."

Maria felt herself turn an even darker shade of red.

"Then why were you disappointed?" Maria asked curious.

"Well you see Maria, I knew that you wanted to wait until the Wedding night to consummate our love, and I was selfish not to wait." Georg said whilst bowing his head, looking down at the floor.

Maria lifted his chin and kissed him, ever so gently on his lips.

"Look at me Georg, If I had wanted you to stop, believe me I would have stopped you, but I didn't, because I love you, and I was ready" Maria said lovingly.

"Oh Maria I love you" Georg said kissing Maria lovingly as he lay down on top of her on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria and Georg were lying together on the bed, neither one of them saying a word just looking into each other's eyes. Stealing a kiss now and then.  
Eventually Georg broke the silence.

"Maria, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, and I love you too. Too the moon and back" Maria said and gave Georg a kiss on the cheek.

The both stood up from the bed, Georg waited for Maria to get dressed and then they both went to breakfast.

"Fraulein Maria!" Gretl shouted excitedly as she ran towards her governess. Gretl ran into Maria's arms and she embraced the little girl.

"Where were you this morning Fraulein Maria?" Maria looked at Georg with wide eyes and then back at Gretl.

"Oh, um... I just um.. overslept darling that's all"

After greeting the rest of the children, they all sat down and ate breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Georg went for a walk outside, saying he needed some fresh air. Maria followed him outside with the children. Six of the children were busy playing a game of tag, except for Liesl who had remained rather quiet all day. She was sitting by the lake so Maria decided to find out what was troubling her.

Maria walked over to the lake and sat down beside her.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong? You have been very quiet this morning" Maria asked

"What do you mean Fraulein Maria?" Liesl said embarrassed.

"Oh come now Liesl, I can see something is bothering you, please tell me "

Maria said whilst taking Liesl's hands in her own.

Liesl looked down at their hand's and decided couldn't keep it inside any longer and she looked up at Maria.

"I saw... I saw everything" Liesl said while blushing.  
Maria had an idea what Liesl was talking about but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Liesl I'm confused, what did you see darling?" Maria asked, hoping Liesl was talking about something else. Liesl hesitated at first, but then she spoke.

"I saw you with Father last night, in the kitchen" said Liesl embarrassed. She tried her hardest to avoided eye contact with Maria.  
Maria didn't know what to do, so she softly spoke the truth.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Liesl, I must say that it was rather silly to do such things in the kitchen, I mean anybody could have walked in."  
Liesl looked at Maria curious to know more.

"But why Fraulein? isn't it wrong? I mean, you and father are yet to be married"  
Maria sighed, knowing Liesl had a point.

"Yes Liesl, it was wrong of us, very wrong and you should never make the same mistakes as your father and I did last night, but Liesl your father and I love each other very much. Our actions were in the heat of the moment, but we realised it was wrong, and stopped ourselves before things went too far" Maria lied "So darling please never make the same mistakes"

"I won't mother" Liesl said whilst hugging Maria.  
Maria was touched that Liesl had called her mother and tightly embraced Liesl.  
Liesl suddenly broke the hug and popped her head up looking worried.

"Please mother, you can't ever tell father about our chat just now"

Maria was surprised that Liesl was worried about her father knowing but she also understood why.

"Of course not dear" she replied.

At that, both of them stood up and joined the others in their game of tag.  
What they didn't realise was Georg was sitting behind a tree listening to their while ow conversation, that is where he went too after breakfast.  
Will Maria tell him about her talk with Liesl? Will Georg confront Maria or lie to her about what he heard?


	6. Chapter 6

It was just before dinner time and Georg went to sit down by the lake to a think. Maria was playing outside with the children, when she turned and saw Georg deep in thought, she knew something was wrong.

"Alright children, I think it's time that you all go and freshen up for dinner"

"Oh please Fraulein, can't we just continue playing for a little while longer?" Begged Brigitta

"No Brigitta, enough is as good as a feast"

All of the children laughed and headed inside to get ready for dinner.  
Meanwhile Maria was walking over to Georg, she crouched down behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck with her knees to his back.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now, or shall I drag it out of you later?" Asked Maria concerned.

"Oh nothings the matter my love, I'm just a little exhausted from all of the wedding planning" Georg said Just then Maria stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Haha, you're exhausted? I'm the one planning everything! Finding my dress, deciding on the music and don't even get me started on the cook bothering me with all the food that is going to be serve-"

Maria was cut off when Georg suddenly stood up and kissed her hard on the mouth, the kind of kiss that could make her forget her own name.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up" said Maria starting to giggle, after she got her breath back, but Georg was still serious.

"It wasn't my intension to shut you up Maria, I just wanted your attention for a moment"

"Well darling, I can assure you that you have my full attention."

"Maria, I'm ashamed to say that I overheard your conversation with Liesl"

"Well I..." Maria tried to explain herself but she was interrupted.

"You see, i was not meant to hear, I was merely sitting nearby, but what I heard shocked me. My daughter was not suppose to see that I...that I ... hurt your feelings like that" Georg said rather timidly.

"Come now Georg, I explained to her that we love each other very much, and you and I have already discussed it. I don't know about you but I don't regret a single thing about that night" Maria whispered the last part in his ear, whilst she embraced her soon-to-be husband. Georg tightly hugged her back, showing her just how much he loved her.

"Oh my love, I can't tell you how glad I am that you came into our lives"  
Georg whispered, kissing Maria's temple.

"Oh Georg I feel exactly the same" She said, nuzzled against Georg's chest.

A few moments later they saw Kurt standing on the terrace, signalling them to come inside for dinner.

"Well, we can't leave the poor hungry boy waiting can we?"  
Maria giggled.  
They both laughed and walked hand in hand back to the house for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day before the wedding and Maria was outside sitting on the grass, relaxing for a little while after all the hard work planning for the wedding.

Georg was in his study working on some documents when he saw Maria through the window, sitting on the grass. Since it was almost 9 at night he couldn't understand why she was outside and not sleeping.

Georg decided he needed to take a rest from his work so he went outside to see Maria who was now lying on the grass and looking up at the stars.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said Georg standing behind Maria looking down at her.

Maria giggled and then gestured for Georg to lie down next to her. She snuggled up next to him.

"You know I truly believe that I am the luckiest girl in the world" said Maria with a big smile on her face.

"Well my love, I believe that I'm the luckiest man in the world, I mean I have 7 wonderful children, I live in a beautiful country and not to mention there's this gorgeous, cute, sweet, adoring and most lovely woman in my life"

"Really? And who may that be?"asked Maria teasingly.

"Haha, oh my love you know very well I'm talking about you" said Georg, kissing her nose.

Maria's face turned serious.

"Georg, I know it's strange for me to be here at the villa the night before the wedding but I have something I should tell you" Said Maria nervously.

"Well then darling tell me" Georg said with a worried look.

Maria took his hands and put it on her stomach.

"Georg, I'm...I'm pregnant" said Maria looking into his eyes.

Georg was experiencing a lot of different emotions but he was mostly he was very thrilled.

"A baby! oh my Maria, we're having a baby" said Georg while kissing Maria on the head.

"So your not mad?" asked Maria.

"Mad haha why would I be mad darling?"

"Well I thought you might be mad because were not officially married yet"

"Oh my sweet Maria, I wouldn't have it any other way" said Georg kissing Maria deeply.

She was pregnant, and she became pregnant that night in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria awoke on her wedding day feeling very blessed and excited to be marrying Georg.

Maria was surprised when Gretl and Marta brought her breakfast up to the room and said that she needed to be treated today.

There was a lovely bowl of fruit and yoghurt for Maria to enjoy along with a glass of orange juice.

The two girls sat on the bed and stared at their soon to be mother eating her breakfast, which Maria noticed.

"Would you two like to taste?" Asked Maria as she saw big smiles on the girls little faces.

"I would like a taste" exclaimed Marta.

"Yes me two Mummy" said Gretl, neither one of the girls noticing Gretl's words.

Hearing this made Maria feel loved, but mostly she felt accepted. The girls practically ate all of Maria's breakfast as the little tastes from the children turned into more enthusiastic bites.

After a while of cuddling after breakfast Frau Schmidt came to help Maria get ready along with Liesl who came along to help the little girls and herself get ready.

Georg on the other hand was already dressed and ready for one of the most happiest days of his life.

He was busy reading a book when his study door opened and Max walked in.

"What did I say about knocking?"asked Georg, already knowing who it could be.

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot" Said Max whilst sitting on the sofa.

"Is there anything you wanted Max?"

"No No I don't want anything, well not at the minute that is" said Max smiling

"Then why are you here?" asked Georg putting his book down.

"I just wanted to see if you want to talk about your feelings about today"said Max pulling a face

"My feelings? Hah, why would I want to talk about that ?" asked Georg amused and slightly frustrated.

"Well its the wedding and I thought you might be nervous"

"That's very sweet of you Max but I'm not nervous" said Georg, although he knew he was nervous.

"Oh really? so you mean to tell me your not nervous about...?" Max was cut of by Georg.

"I'm not nervous" said Georg annoyed with Max.

"Alright Alright, at least tell me where your planning to go on honeymoon"asked Max curious

"Well if you must know... Paris"

"Ooh you know what they say Georg, it's the city of love" said Max with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Exactly" said Georg simply and they both laughed.

Later on Georg Left for the church, while Maria and her bridesmaids were checking themselves in the mirror and adding the finishing touches, making sure they looked perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

When Georg arrived at the church Max and himself started to welcome some of the guests.

When they heard Maria and the rest of the bridesmaids were on their way the guests started taking their seats and the Captain, Max and the rest of the children made their way to the front of the church and also sat down, except for Georg who was much to excited.

When the time came for Maria to walk down the aisle, she wasn't nervous just happy. Maria walked down the aisle proudly and looked good doing it.

Georg couldn't help but say a prayer, for this day had finally come.

As she approached him he took her hand ready to become husband and wife.

After the church sang and the read a passage from the Holy Bible it was time to take their vows.

Georg and Maria promised each other a life of happiness throughout every milestone in their lives.

It was then when the priest said the 6 words that was music to the married couple's ears.

"You may now kiss the.."

The priest couldn't finish for Maria already jumped forward and kiss her new Husband.

The wedding was grand, they danced, ate, sang as well as making new friends.

The Children were the happiest of all, because at last their father and favourite governess were married.

The time came when the wedding was over and the married couple had to say their goodbyes.

On their journey to Paris Georg and Maria learned much more about each other and got much closer.

It was about 10 at night when they arrived at their hotel in Paris.

As soon as the door was closed the couple started tearing off clothes all the while touching and kissing each other.

That night Georg made Love to his wife like a proper husband should and both of them were happy to know they were already expecting a child. This was the beginning of a very happy life together.

*The End*


End file.
